vlwfandomcom-20200214-history
Hagen von Lahnstein
Hagen von Lahnstein is the eldest son of Ludwig von Lahnstein and his former wife Madeleine von Lahnstein †. He was married to Marlene von Lahnstein and later to Dana Wolf, whom he cheated on with Jessica Stiehl. After the death of his mother, with his father supposedly dead as well, he refused to take care of his siblings, leaving the family and letting Sebastian do all the work. He was gone for 10 years before he returned to the family in early 2011, right before marrying Marlene, to help his father with his leukemia by donating his bone marrow. Dazed by the narcosis, Hagen made his girlfriend Marlene a proposal of marriage and wasn't able to clarify it after he woke up again. Marlene's little sister Dana Wolf decided to visit her engaged sister at Königsbrunn, but was injured by a trap on the way to the castle. She was rescued by her sisters fiancé Hagen von Lahnstein, whom she hadn't met yet, and fell in love with him. Hagen and Dana, who works as a jockey, worked together at Königsbrunn's racing stable, what sometimes proved to be difficult because Dana was in love with Hagen. The night before the wedding between Hagen and Marlene, Hagen tried to kiss Dana, but Dana didn't wanted to endanger the wedding and refused Hagen to kiss her. During the wedding ceremony, Dana, Marlene's maid of honour, daydreamed Hagen asking her to marry him. Lost in reverie, she gave her wedding vow instead of Marlene, what is later irrelevant. As the racing stable runned the risk of being closed, Hagen divined Dana's feelings towards him and clarifies that he is not in love with her. Dana thought that Hagen would never reciprocate her feelings, so she decided to leave the racing stable, but later changed her mind and finally decided to stay and work on her dream, as she wants to become a famous jockey. She confessed Hagen her feelings and both of them agreed, not to tell Marlene the truth. But they developed feelings for each other and both of them had a bad conscience towards Marlene after kissing each other impassionately. Hagen confessed Dana his love, but she was determined to keep distance. Meanwhile, Hagen's and Marlene's relationship broke up slowly. After an emotional situation, Dana and Hagen ended up in an one-night stand. The relationship of Hagen and Marlene broke up, after Hagen admitted that he didn't love her any more. Marlene wanted a divorce and Hagen asked Dana to begin a new life with him. As Marlene discovered, that Dana is the woman who ruined her relationship, Dana resigned her job for Marlene's sake. Later, Dana overcame herself and rode the race with 'Dionysos' and finally won it. After the race, Dana and Hagen stand by their relationship and became a couple, it came to a conciliation between Marlene, Hagen and Dana. In April 2012, Hagen and Dana got married spontaniously. Because both of them wanted to have children, Dana tried to get pregnant, but discovered that she can't get pregnant. Hagen thought, that an adoption would be a good way to start a family anyway, but Dana couldn't get used with this idea and proposed to look for a surrogate mother. Hagen couldn't overcome his distrust against the surrogate mother, Katharina. After Katharina tried to kiss Hagen, it came to an argument between Hagen and Dana. Hagen and Jessica Stiehl, who both were frustrated by their relationships, both got drunk and ended up in an one-night stand. Hagen was shocked when he discovered that he cheated on Dana. Jessica wanted him to promise her not to tell Dana the truth about their one-night stand. Hagen promised, although he had a bad conscience towards Dana, who wanted a conciliation. Hagen admitted that he cheated on Dana, but concealed with whom. Dana thought that it was her fault, until she discovered that her best friend Jessica was Hagen's one-night stand. Hagen moved out of the flat share, and Dana and Hagen concealed for Jessica's sake that Jessica cheated on her partner, but Dana clearified, that their friendship is over. Hurted, Dana wanted to keep distance, but Hagen and Dana had to work with each other and tried to do this professional. As Hagen couldn't treat Dana like an usual employee, he dismissed her. On Dana's last day, the mare, which was pregnant with Dionysos last foal (he died) started to foal too early and after the complicated birth is rode out together, Dana and Hagen kissed each other in this emotional situation, but Dana couldn't take a step towards Hagen. Not before the foal suddenly was in the danger of death, Dana was rethinking. After Dana's wedding band fell into the NoLimits-pool, Hagen brings it back and both of them confirm their love for each other. Jessica, Hagen's one-night stand, got pregnant of Hagen, but Jessica pretended her partner Daniel Fritsche to be the baby's father. Dana divined Jessica's secret and Jessica confessed, that Hagen is the father of her child. After Hagen knew the truth as well, Hagen, Jessica and Dana decided to raise the child together. Dana and Hagen were looking forward to celebrate their first wedding day, but Hagen had to accompany his father Ludwig short-notice on the Bahamas. Hagen left for the Bahamas on 23. April 2013 (episode 4267), which was the last episode he was appearing on screen. The yacht of Hagen and Ludwig was missed since 25. April 2013. The son of Jessica Stiehl and Hagen von Lahnstein, Maximilian Stephen Stiehl, was born on 26. April 2013. On 22. July 2013, Hagen's wedding band was found in the pacific. Family tree Category:Pages with a family tree Category:Current cast Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Lahnstein family